Percabeth School's in Session
by Greyowl23
Summary: Percy surprises Annabeth by moving to her school for senior year of high school. Can they survive obstacles and gods spying on them (mainly Aphrodite). Or will their secret of being a demigod be in jeopardy off being exposed. Set after pjo before hoo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: He's got the same necklace

Annabeth's POV

I heard my alarm ring loudly and I reached over not looking at what I was doing and knocked my clock off my nightstand. I finally opened my eyes and pushed back the blonde curls in my face. I stepped on my carpet floor and stood up from my bed. Luckily, my alarm clock didn't break. I went to my closet and grabbed a green shirt and dark jeans. I put on the clothes and put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my sweater and backpack on the way out. I grabbed an Apple and shut the door behind me, heading to school.

A few minutes later, I greeted Thalia in front of the school. " Hey Annie," she said as we started walking towards the entrance. "So are we still meeting at the movies today?"

I said," Yes," looking at her with a sad face.

"What's wrong Annabeth, you missing Percy," she said mocking a kissy face. I nodded and she said," Don't sweat it Annie, he's supposed to be coming down soon. If he doesn't I'm gonna make him. If my cousin's dating my best friend, I have to make sure he's being a good boyfriend. " I chuckled lightly.

"You're right Thalia. Thinking of him will distract me from school," I said trying to sound as nerdy as possible.

"Not exactly what I meant but whatever floats your boat, nerd," she said playfully shoving me. Me and Thalia walked down the hallway until we met up with my friend, Carly.

"Hey Carly," I said as she closed her locker. She turned to me and smiled.

" Hey Annabeth," she said then her eyes light up. "Have you seen the new kid? He's so hot even you would like him." I shook my head doubtfully knowing Percy was the only guy for me. " Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe this Annabeth. It's kinda funny, he's got the same-"

Carly was cut off by the counselor who walked up to me,"Annabeth, I need you to show the new kid around," she said giving me a smile. I have her a shrug and bogged and she said," Terrific! Meet him outside the office.'

"Well , I guess that's my cue to leave. Bye thalia, bye Carly. I'll see you guys later." They waved bye as I headed to the office thinking, great probably just another airhead jock to show around. I stood by the office waiting impatiently, stupid ADHD. I heard girls sighing with love. There were a group of girls chuckling around someone that I guessed was the new guy.

They were shouting stuff like," Be my boyfriend! No, take my number! I love you!" I rolled my eyes and stayed by the office.

The tall boy looked over the crowd of girls. I dropped my books as I caught a glance of green eyes and black hair I whispered," Percy."

His eyes scanned the room and his eyes scanned the room, and tested his eyes on me. He pushed through the crowd and shouted," Annabeth! Wise Girl! " he ran to me and I met him hallway as he picked me up and smashed his lips against mine.

I pulled apart and said," Seaweed Brain, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and said," Haven't you heard? I'm the new student. "

"Hold up," said Brynn the popular girl," why is this nerd kissing my new boyfriend," she said while pulling him off of me.

"Excuse me?" Said Percy pushing Brynn off him. "i already have a girlfriend. And she's right here," he said Ponting at me as all the girls stared in disbelief. He grabbed my hand and as we walked to class he said,"So I heard Thalia goes here too. " I chuckled and leaned onto Percy's shoulder. "My first class is algebra 2."

"Mine too," I said as we walked to the room.

As soon as we entered, I noticed that it wasn't the same teacher as normal. I looked at her face then looked at Percy. It was Aphrodite. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Love. I'm gonna be your substitute teacher for probably the rest of the school year. " she winked at me and Percy as we took our seats. This was gonna be an interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov

I took my seat next to Annabeth and we nervously looked at each other, wondering what bizarre lesson Aphrodite had come up with. Then Annabeth leaned over and whispered,"She's not going to find a way to mention us in class is she?"

I looked at her and said," oh gods I didn't think of that. Zeus is gonna be so ticked off she does. "

"okay students," Aphrodite said getting our attention. "Today we'll be talking about Greek mythology couples." Oh dear gods I thought as she wrote something on the board. " Now this is not a very popular Greek couple, but has anyone ever heard of the heroes Perseus and Annabeth?"

I face palmed and Annabeth whispered,"Oh gods please don't do this."

"Miss Chase do you have an answer for this question,"Aphrodite said looking at Annabeth. She shook her head and Aphrodite said,"Are you sure?"

Annabeth sighed in defeat and said," perseus and Annabeth were the saviors of Olympus who defeated Kronos on mount Olympus while the gods were of fighting typhon. Is that correct?"

Aphrodite smiled and said," Yes that's correct. Perseus was a son of Poseidon and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena."

Thalia was enjoying this and so for the fun of it she raised her hand and said," I've heard of this couple before I think. Didn't they have the famous underwater kiss?" She looked over at us and stuck her tongue out, receiving a glare from Annabeth. The embarrassing class continued until the bell rang, and by then mine and Annabeth faces were bright red from all the stories she told. When we exited Thalia caught up with us and I think she realized that Annabeth was about to kill her.

"i hate you, Thalia," Annabeth said glaring at her. "You had to add in and make it more embarrassing than it already was? Why does Aphrodite have to follow us everywhere?"

Thalia have us a surprises look and said," That was Aphrodite? Oh uhh funny story..."

"Thalia what did you do?" I asked trying to give her a mean glare like Annabeth did but failed miserably.

"Well you see. As a gift for helping in the war, Artemis offered to do something for me," she said scooting farther away from Annabeth. " And since Percy told me that he planned to go to school with you at one point I told her that when he did, I wanted her to pose as a teacher and ramble on about Percy and Annabeth the Greek heroes. "

"Really Thalia," Annabeth and I said simultaneously. Thalia nodded and a smile formed on her lips.

"Well good luck with Artemis see you later," Thalia said walking away before Annabeth could get her.

" So what are we going to do about the other gods," I asked Annabeth hoping she had a plan.

"I guess we have to endure it. But if my mom does up for calculus class I'm going to die," she said with a half frown on her face.

"Come on Wise Girl, we have a class to get to," I said taking her hand as we walked down the hallway. I felt like someone was watching us do I turned around and I wish I hadn't. Liking at I'd was Aphrodite giving me a thumbs up.


End file.
